


Mike and El's new toy

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cages, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Ice Play, Large Cock, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Maids, Master/Slave, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Piss Play, Porn, Praise Kink, Punishment, Puppy Play, Pussy Worship, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slavery, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soft Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eleven | Jane Hopper, Top Mike Wheeler, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Mike and El get a sex slave and this is their relationship- S
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Mike and El came home rather upset. They had been looking for a new sex slave. The two were a couple and madly in love with each other and sex. They made love so often, El had to be put on birth control. The two barely saw each other with work and school in the way so they often had to pleasure themselves. Mike brought up getting a slave to help pleasure them and El immediately agreed. They started their search in their small town of Indiana, but no luck was there. The wanted someone that would serve them, would worship them like they were born to. Be their toy when they needed. They also wanted someone that would cook their meals, wash their clothes, clean their shoes. They would have them sleep on the floor, like a dog, in their room. A blanket and pillows would be provided. The only peice of clothing would be a skimpy maid outfit, and an ass plug at all times, unless they're using their toy. They would also love them as their own and praise them at night, the small dog bed would most likely be forgotten as they would allow them to cuddle with them. There would be specific days where it would be the three of them, loving each other, wearing proper clothes, going on dates, kissing, cuddling, movie nights. They wanted another partner. 

Nancy looked at the young couple and frowned. She knew about their recent search and felt bad for them. She understood how they felt. The older girl suddenly remembered a talk she had with Steve last night. He had a friend, Billy Hargrove, who had a little sister. She was Mike and El's age and Bisexual. Steve told her how he would use her to get money, how he would sell her for a couple hours for random horny fucks to use. 

"No luck?" The two frowned and shook their heads at her. 

Nancy sighed and opened her phone, calling Steve. "Hey Nance! What's up?" It was Robin. "Hey Robin, is Steve with you?" She waited a few seconds before Robin answered her, "nah. He went to Billy's. Said he wanted to use his whore, confused the fuck outta me tho." 

"Oh shit. He left his phone again, didn't he?" 

"Yeah but it's ok. Got so much shit on him now! So what'd you need?" 

"Oh! Right I needed Billy's number." 

"Oh here it is let me text it to you." 

"Thanks Robin, you're the best." 

*** 

"Hello?" 

"Is this Billy Hargrove?" 

"Yes who is this?" 

"Hi I'm Nancy. I was wondering if you'd be willing to sell Max?" 

"Like for a day?" 

"No, um to a young couple. They're looking for a slave." 

"Well I usually wouldn't do that, but you seem you've got a lot of money Nancy." 

"How much?" 

"Let's see, I sell her for an hour for about $597 two hours is $730 a day is around $1,403 then a week is $7,204 and a month is $12,295." 

"She must be good then?" 

"Yep, tightest pussy ever. Shes hot too, I'll give her that. People love to rough her up. Punch her, bruise her, cut 'er." 

"So will you willing to sell?" 

"I like you Nancy, you sound like someone professional. Come to my apartment tommorow at 2:45 pm. We can chat there." 

*** 

"Thanks for doing this Steve." 

"Of course Nance. Now hurry, Robin made chocolate cake and I kinda want some before Dustin eats it all!" 

The girl giggled as she stepped out of his car. He drove off quickly, which made her laugh harder. She walked inside and up the stairs until she found apartment 5C. She knocked quickly and Billy opened the door. "You must be Nancy." She nodded, "sorry I'm ten minutes early." He shook his head, leaning on the door. "No worries at all, come on in." 

Nancy sat in the living room on one of the couches as a small, petite redhead served her tea. The girl gave Billy a beer then sat on her knees on the floor next to him. He snapped his finger and she immediately zipped his pants down and started to suck his cock. "So Nancy, you said you wanted to buy Max permanently?" 

The girl nodded as she set her tea down on the table next to her. "She isn't for me, though. My little brother and his girlfriend have been looking for a slave for a while now." Billy nodded at this and pet the girl who was currently sucking his cock. "There must be a but." 

Nancy nodded and smiled lightly, "well they don't care about the gender, but she has to be open to any type of after care, any type of sex that they would want, knows how to cook and clean and will be willing to date both of them." Billy nodded again as he looked down at the girl choking on his dick. "Hm I'd be willing to sell for $759,380." Nancy's eyes nearly bugged put of her head. He smirked at her, "is there a problem?" She shook her head quickly as she grabbed her purse. The girl pulled out two wads of cash and looked at Billy, "I have enough." 

The man smiled and clapped. The redhead got off his dick and ran to a room, coming back minutes later with a bag. "Don't worry she has everything she needs. Costumes, sex toys, and her phone. I'll be giving you some free joints to go along with her. However, I do want to adress something." Nancy nodded, letting the blonde continue. "She's still my sister, I would love to see her every once in a while. Do you think your brother and his girlfriend would allow me to continue to see my sister?" He hugged the redhead tightly. Nancy thought for a moment, "of course they would. They would never want to pry her away from people she loves." He nodded and let the girl go. She kissed his cheek lightly before walking over to Nancy. The older girl couldn't help but look at her perfectly shaven pussy. "Max go put some clothes on please." The girl, Max, nodded before running to a room quickly. Nancy handed Billy the cash as he handed her two bags. "She has clothes don't worry." Max walked out, fully clothed and Nancy gave the siblings a few minutes alone to say goodbye. 

*** 

"Mike! El! I have a surprise for you!" 

"Not now Nancy! We're busy!" 

"Well okay then! Just wanted you to know you two to know that you can stop looking!" 

"What?!" The door upstairs and two sets of footsteps can be heard running down the stairs. Max hid behind Nancy shyly. "Guys this is Max. I bought her for you two so please quit whining!" The two stared at the redhead with lust in their eyes. El grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. Mike hugged his older sister tightly, "thank you." 

Nancy left the couple alone. Mike eyed Max up and down, licking his lips. El smiled at the shy girl. "Max right?" The redhead nodded, playing with her fingers. "Hey its okay," El took the smaller girls hands in her own, "you have nothing to be afraid of here. You don't understand how happy we are. We've been looking for so long, I almost lost hope! Before we start anything we just wanna go over a few rules with you." 

Rules 

1\. You're allowed to safe word at any time. Safe word: pina colada 

2\. You're to wear a maid costume at all times, no bra or panties, unless we say otherwise. At night you wear pajama pants or shorts and one of mine or Mike's hoodies. 

3\. You can come to sleep with us at any time. 

4\. Wednesdays, sundays, and Saturdays are break days. We sit, cuddle, eat, do whatever we desire. 

5\. You're allowed to make a phone call at least once a day. 

6\. Service us unless we say otherwise. 

7\. Only refer to us as ma'am, sir, mistress, master, daddy, or mommy unless we say otherwise. 

8\. Leash and collar on at all times. Only we're allowed to take it off of you. 

9\. It you do not listen you get punished. 

10\. Remember we love you no matter what. 

11\. Cook our food. Breakfast lunch and dinner. 

12\. Clean the house for us. 

13\. When either one of us walk into the house you must clean our shoes, then feet. 

14\. You're not allowed to cum or touch yourself unless we say it's ok. 

Max looked up at El after reading the rules. She nodded as Mike took the sheet and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet. "Sometimes we'll have you naked with an ass plug but that's it. Also we have a little 'bed' set up on the floor of our room. But again, you're allowed to come into our bed whenever you please." The redhead nodded again, smiling at El. The burnette cooed and pulled her onto her lap. Mike walked back and smiled at the sight. "Shes adorable! Look at her Mikey," El pinched Max's cheeks as Mike sat down next to them. The girl was sitting on El's lap, facing her. The two wanted nothing more than to make her feel comfortable her first week there. She set Max down in the middle of her and Mike as she turned on the TV. Max crawled into Els lap again, this time facing the TV. "Oof! Oh needy aren't we?" Max blushed and squirmed, hiding her face in El's neck. Mike chuckled and tickled the redhead, making her giggle and squirm more. El looked over at Mike and smiled lovingly. "This is going to work. She's adorable, hyper, and listens. I like her." The raven haired boy kissed his girlfriends head and smiled, "don't worry I like her too. Just the right about of soft and sexy." El laughed and planted a light kiss to her boyfriends nose. Things were going to be diffrent, but they'll figure it along the way.


	2. Two

Mike woke up at eight in the morning. He kissed a sleeping El's head softly and walked to the bathroom. The boy did his business and put on his work clothes. He then walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Max walked out and placed a plate of pancakes on the table. Mike smiled at her and snapped his finger, then pointed to the floor. The redhead got on her knees, crawled under the table, unzipped his pants, pulled his cock out, and started to suck. He opened his phone and went through instagram while he ate. 

El woke up and noticed Mike wasn't next to her. She walked down the stairs quickly. "Max do you- Oh hi baby." She saw Mike sitting in the kitchen and smiled. "Wheres Max?" Mike pointed under the table as El crouched down. "Good. Shes putting her dirty mouth to use." 

"What are you doing today love?" 

"Well after last night, I thought I might punish the little slut then go shopping." She stands up and kissed him on the lips. Mike looked at his watch, sighing. "Well I should get to work now. Oh hey remember everyones coming over tommorow." He pulled Max's head off his cock and stood up. El gave him a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed Max by her hair. "Yeah don't worry I know. Have a good day!" 

El was now sitting on the couch, Max on the floor licking her feet. She was watching a random show that was playing, but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes kept wandering to the small redhead on the floor. The burnette sighed, moving her feet, and opening her legs. She was still wearing her night gown with no panties. "Come on, be a good bitch and eat me out." Max quickly sat up on her knees and started to eat her mistresses pussy. El smiled, petting the girls hair. "I wonder what I should do with you today baby. Oh I know what would be fun! Let's see how many dildos can fit in that ass of yours hm?" 

The burnette led Max into the bedroom. "On the bed slut, we don't have all day." Max got onto the bed, getting into the all fours position. El took out a belt and a box full of dildos. The burnette rubbed her ass softly before smacking it with her hand. "You think you can piss on your bed and think we wouldn't notice, hm?' Max whimpered as her ass was met with another harsh slap. "I'm sorry mistress I-" she was cut off by a Yelp. El smacked her ass with the belt repeatedly. Max felt tears running down her cheeks as she gripped onto the bed sheets. The burnette finally stopped after fifteen spanks. "This is what you get when you do something bad. You're a bad girl Maxine a very bad girl!" She smacked the girls ass one last time before getting out lube. She fingered Max's hole a little before getting out a hot pink dildo. "Ready?" 

She pushed it in, enjoying the noises Max made. El thrusted it in and out slowly before leaving it in one place. She grabbed Max's hair, tugging on it. The burnette grabbed a light blue dildo and eased it into Max, listening to the way the girl moaned and cried. "That's two baby, how many more do you think can fit?" 

El just fit the fifth one in when Max screamed. "Take it out! Please mistress I've learned my lesson, please!" Max cried out, her tears soaking the pillow. El smirked, taking a picture on her phone and sent it to Mike before removing two of the dildos. "But you look so pretty like this, needy and full." El smacked her hand down on Max's lower back, causing the girl to yelp. She chuckled and removed the final three dildos before putting a strap-on on. She used of her hands to grip Max's waist and used the other the slide the fake cock in. El didn't give the girl time before thrusting into her harshly. Max fell face first into the pillow, sobbing and moaning at every thrust. 

Max could feel her climax coming. She began to push back on El's fake dick. El smirked, thrusting into her faster. The girl gripped the bed sheets, jolting with every thrust. "I need to come I c-" 

El smacked the redheads ass again, causing her to moan. "Who's ass is this?" 

"Yours." 

"Who decides when you get to come?" 

"You do mistress." 

"Good. Now beg, bitch." 

"Please let me come mistress I'll do anything. Please just let me- I need to come I need to come so bad!" 

"Are you gonna do that again, whore?" 

"No! No I I've learned my lesson mistress, please." 

"Go ahead slut." 

Max let herself go, screaming as she came. Her hole righted around the dildo, causing it to slip out. Her legs were shaking and she couldn't keep herself upright. She finally collapsed into the pillow when her orgasam ended. El smiled as the fucked out girl, "you still have to make me come, bitch." 

The redhead got to work, sucking and licking El's pussy. The burnette held her head in place as she was moaning. "God right there slut, right there." Max looked up at El, her big blue eyes shining. The girl went faster causing El to grind on her face. "FUCK SHIT IM-" the burnette came, her eyes rolling back to her head in pleasure. She let Max's head go causing the other girl to collapse on her thigh. 

Max teared up, still laying on El's thigh as the other girl tried to catch her breath. She always got emotional after a session. El pulled Max up to her chest, letting the girl cry into her shoulder. She held Max by the waist and petted her hair with her other hand. "Shh you did so good baby, so good." The redhead sniffled, "but i-im a bad girl." El shook her head, kissing Max's head. "No lovie, you're not a bad girl. You're such a good girl, so good princess." Max looked up at her, tear marks on her cheeks. El cooed and wiped the leftover tears away. "I'm a g-good girl?" Max asked, her voice breaking. "Yes baby, you're a good girl. I'm so proud of you, you took your punishment so well for me. Such a good girl for mommy." The smaller girl cuddled into El's sighed, pulling the blanket covers up. She kissed El's cheek softly. "I love you," and with that she fell asleep. El smiled at the girl, kissing her head. "I love you too Maxie." She turned on the TV and started watching what was on currently, letting her girlfriend nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! How many chapters of this do you guys want, and please make requests! 
> 
> \- S


	3. 3

"El! Wheres my tie?!" 

"Not now Mike! I'm doing Max's make up." 

"She doesn't need it!" 

"She asked me to do it!" 

Oh sorry, you're probably confused as to what's going on. Well two weeks after Max came, El and Mike decided they wanted their family and friends to meet her. So they had invited them over for dinner. They also decided to invite Billy, to surprise Max. It wasn't going to well yet. 

El dipped her brush in the light pink eye shadow, "close your eyes baby." Max did as she said and El began to dab it lightly on her eye lid. "What if they don't like me," Max said softly. El did the same thing she had done on the redheads left eye, "what?" 

"I dunno," she began to play with the bottom of El's dress, "I don't think they will." El set her brush down and held Max's face in her hands. "They're gonna love you baby." She kissed the top of the girls forehead and got out some pink eye glitter. "Come on, its glitter time!" 

Mike finally found his tie and got it situated. He took out Max's dress and set it on the bed. It was a baby pink dress with different colored dots. She had these tall, white heels and a chain necklace. He and El bought the outfit last night. Next to it lay a small vibrator, which was controlled by his and El's phones. "El! She needs to get dressed!" 

"Hold on! We're coming." El walked in with Max behind her. Mike walked up to El, holding her by the waist, and kissed her. "Hello beautiful," he smiled. El giggled, hugging him tightly. "Well what do you think of her make up?" Mike looked up and saw Max standing there with a small smile on her face. She had light pink blush, red lipstick, and pink shimmery eyeshadow, with winged eyeliner. He walked up to her, kissing the top of her head. "You look gorgeous, darling. Now come on let's get you ready." Max got on the bed as Mike slipped her pants and panties off. He smacked his hand down on her shaven pussy once. She whimpered, closing her legs in response. El opened her legs forcefully as Mike shoved the small vibrator in. He turned it to high, causing the girl to mewl. Mike turned it off and smiled at her. "There we go baby and remember you aren't allowed to come until we say you can." The redhead nodded as El put her panties back on. 

The three walked downstairs, Max immediately going to sit on the couch. The girl whined, her pussy begging to be toyed with. Mike went to go start making dinner as El watched TV. Max sat on El's lap, putting her pussy directly on El's thigh. She put her head on El's shoulder, whining in her ear. The brunette just held her waist and kept watching TV. Max started to rock back and forth, trying to give herself some pleasure. El held her waist tightly, making her stop moving. Max whined again and El looked at her. "What's wrong baby?" She asked teasingly. The redhead moaned in response. "Sweetheart your making my leg wet! What's wrong baby? Tell mommy and she'll make it go away," she teased again. Max just whined again. El chuckled and held Max, making the girl rock on her leg slowly. The redhead gasped, putting her arms around El's neck and whimpering in her ear. "Mike come here!" 

The boy walked into the living room and clicked his tounge smiling. "Aw look at her, so desperate to come. Sorry my baby, not yet." El smirked at him, "maybe not at all." The two looked at each other with grins on their faces. Max shook her head as she started to rock faster. El stopped her quickly, making a disappointed noise. "Nu-uh baby, you gotta take what we give you. Fucking whore," she put her hand on Max's cheek and rubbed her thumb along the girls lips. "Open," she said harshly. Max opened her mouth and looked at the girl with wide eyes the brunette shoved her thumb in, letting the girl suck it. 

Mike smiled at the two. He undid his belt and wrapped it around Max's neck, tighting it. El slid her thumb out of the redheads mouth as Mike pulled her closer with the makeshift leash and collar. She fell off the couch, immediately getting on her knees in front of her master. "Come on bitch, do what your good at." She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, his boxers following soon after. Max started to deepthroat his cock while staring at El. The brunette smirked and put her hand on the back of Max's head, forcing her to choke on the dick. "Take it all baby, be a good bitch." She tangled her fingers in the red hair as she forced her on the cock. Mike grabbed El's face and started to make out with her. El held Max down, not letting her move. The girl started to claw at Mike's thighs, needing air. El didn't let her go up. Mike groaned as he came down the redheads throat. El finally let go of her head as Mike let go of the belt. Max went up, Mike's cock falling our of her mouth. The girl gasped for air and frantically tried to take the belt off her neck. The other two were still making out, not paying attention to the redhead. Max finally got it off her neck and started to breathe heavily. El broke away from the messy kiss and tsked at Max. "Your make ups all messed up baby! Come on let's go fix it." The redhead moaned in response. "Use your words baby," Mike said pulling out his phone. Max opened her mouth to talk when she felt something vibrate in her. The girl closed her legs tightly, moaning. El started to record the girl. Max felt her orgasm draw closer. She started to whimper and moan louder, which made Mike turn off the toy completely. The girl cried, her orgasm being taken away from her. El went to go get her make-up as Mike picked the redhead up. He sat her on the counter in the kitchen and held her face. Mike put his thumb on the girls mouth, letting her nibble on it. 

El walked into the kitchen with her make up bag. "Move let me fix her before they come." Everyone expect Mike and Els parents knew who and what Max actually was. Yes, it was a ploy relationship, but their friends knew that they had originally just wanted someone to pleasure them but quickly get attached to her and now they're all dating. They couldn't be happier. Mike's parents despise Max, saying she isn't normal and she's tearing their relationships apart. That she's turning El into some lesbian whore or that she's putting thoughts into their sons head. She's terrified of them. 

Mike was in the kitchen, finishing dinner while El was setting the table. Max was on the couch watching spongebob. The two let her nap before everyone came. She was on the couch, cuddled up in her pink blankie, with her stuffed bunny and munching on some cookies she had sneaked while El was baking. The doorbell rang, making Max jump. El walked into the livingroom and smiled at Max. "Don't worry princess, it's just my brother okay? He doesn't care sweetie," she walked over and tickled the girl on her sides, causing her to giggle. "Hey where'd you get a cookie from?" The doorbell rang again making Mike groan. "El can you get that please!" 

El opened the door, smiling at her brother. "Will! Come in," she opened the door wider. The boy walked in, took his shoes off, hung his coat scarf and hat, and handed El the box of pastries he brought. "Oh Will you didn't have to!" El said closing the door. "Don't worry little sis, I made them just for you," he smiled. The brunette rolled her eyes, "I'm two months younger than you!" 

Max turned off the TV and folded the blanket. She put the blanket and stuffed bunny in the closet and walked over to El. Max grabbed her hand tightly, afraid to say anything to Will. 

"You must be Max, I'm Will." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She shook it with shaky hands while nodding. "Max would you go get Will a glass of water please?" El asked, pulling put her phone. She turned the toy on as Max made her way to the kitchen. The redhead gripped the counter Mike was standing at, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She made little whimpers as she got a glass out of the cupboard. "Oh Max after your done can you help me make a cake?" The redhead nodded her head, pouring the water into the cup. 

This was torture. Mike's parents kept asking her questions and everytime she went to answer they would turn the toy on. 

"So Max," Karen Wheeler started, "do you have a job?" Mike turned on the toy. Max bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in any moan that was gonna slip out. "N-not yet." The woman rolled her eyes, "no of course you don't." 

"What's that suppose to mean." 

"Isn't Max a boys name?" Ted asked Shoving some bread in his mouth. El walked into the dining room with a plate of spaghetti. Will looked up at her, "you made spaghetti?" The brunette shook her head, "we all made dinner. Max made spaghetti and the Salad, Mike made the sauce and the garlic bread, and I made dessert." Karen rolled her eyes yet again, "if she doesn't do anything to help pay for the house she should clean it at least." Mike opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Max looked up and threw her napkin on the table, "I'll get it." Before anyone could protest, she walked to the livingroom. 

Max opened the door and squealed. She ran into the man's arms, knocking them both to the floor. "Hey kiddo, I missed you too." Billy said stroking her hair. The girl just laughed as she hugged him tighter. El walked over to the door and smiled at the siblings. She helped them up, obviously seeing Billy for the first time in her life. "Hi, I'm El," she said sticking her hand out to the blonde. He shook it lightly, "you takin' good care of my sister?" The brunette nodded, letting him in. Max shut the door before taking his jacket, scarf, and hat, placing them on the hook. El led him to the dining table and pulled out a chair for him. Max walked over and looked between Mike's parents and her brother. Uh oh. 

"Max, what colleges are you looking at?" 

Max looked up at Karen just as El turned the toy on. "O-oh i- I'm not really going to college." Ted threw his fork down at that. "How are you going to pay for the house, the bills?! You don’t expect my son and his girlfriend to let you live here for free do you?!" Karen yelled, purposely leaving her out of their relationship. Max gripped the table again, tears pooling in her eyes. The abuse she was receiving from the wheelers and the toy in her were mixing together, making a horrible combination of pleasure and Humiliation. Karen looked at her son, "Micheal this girl does nothing to contribute to your or Els life. All she does is make messes, please just listen to your mother for once in your life!" Mike looked at Max horrified, he felt horrible for the girl. Him and El were torturing her and his mom wasn't making it any easier. He nuged El to turn off the toy but she didn't let up. 

"Mom how many times! She's El and I's girlfriend." 

"No she's not Micheal! A relationship is between two people, not three. A man and a woman only! Not two girls and a boy. Also, speaking of that it's not right for El and Max to be together. And what about marriage Micheal?! You can't marry both of them! Look at her! She's a mess, she doesn't have any money, a job, she isn't going to college! She's a fucking homewrecker is what she is!" 

Everyone stared at Karen in shock. No one had heard her use such vulgar words. Max looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks. El turned the toy off and looked at Karen. "Get out of my house," she said holding Max's hand under the table tightly. Karen looked at El in shock, "El Sweetheart you know I'm right." 

"Get the hell out! Now." 

Karen threw her fork on the plate and got up, Ted following quickly after. The two left, swearing at their son and slamming the door behind them. Joyce decided to speak up, "so do you have any hobbies?" 

Everyone was sat in the livingroom, watching a movie. Max was on Els lap to make more room for the guests. She quickly realized her choice of sitting there was a horrible one. El had put a blanket over them, covering whatever she was planning from her friends. Max gasped when she felt El put her hand up her dress. She started to play with Max's asshole while turning the toy on low. Max hid her face in El neck, whining in her ear. The brunette just smirked and pushed her thumb in. Max shook her head, not enjoying the feeling. El, thinking she was enjoying herself, started thrusting her thumb in and out of the girl making her situation worse. 

"Pina colada," she mumbled weekly. El froze, the smirk falling off her face. She pulled her thumb out carefully, not wanting to hurt the poor girl further. Max's tears were illuminated by the TV screen. El wrapped her arms around Max's waist, holding her close, and whispering in her ear how proud she is of her or that she's a good girl. Mike quickly turned off the toy. Max just sat in her girlfriends lap, happy to be held. 

Mike closed the door as the last person in the house left. Max was sitting on El's lap, riding her thigh. He walked over to the two girls on the couch, smirking at them. "You did so good princess, so good. Are you ready for your reward?" Mike said, caressing the tired girls cheek. Max nodded as Mike picked her up and walked to the bedroom. El followed close behind. 

When she got there, Max was laying on the bed. Her clothing was gone, the vibrator still in her, tied to the bed, with a red ball gag in her mouth. Mike was sitting on the chair, stroking his dick. El smirked, pulling her clothes off and getting on the bed. She looked down at Max, smiling. "We're gonna go easy on you tonight baby. You don't have to ask to come okay? Your just gonna sit right there while daddy fucks you and I sit on you pretty face hm?" She said taking the ball gag out of her mouth. El sat on her face, each leg on either side of the girls head. Max started to suck and lick at her clit, enjoying the moans from the girl above. Mike got up from his chair and made his way over to the bed, smacking his hand down on Max's clit. The girl yelped into El's pussy, causing the brunette to moan. She quickly started to ride the redheads face. He stroked his dick thoroughly before sticking it. He fucked the girl fast, his balls slapping at her with every thrust. Max moaned into Els pussy. The brunette squirted her juices all over Max, breathing heavily when Max didn't stop licking at her. Mike played with Max's nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pulling at them. He groaned once he came in her. El, after coming down from her sixth and final orgasm, got off of Max's face and began to untie her. Mike got to work eating Max out, savoring his flavor and the taste of Max's juices. El was sitting with Max's head in her lap, wiping her cum off the girls face. Max was moaning and squirming the whole time. "Shhhh it's okay baby, you've got one more in you. Just once more princess. Do it for mommy baby, do it for mommy." She said, toying with Max's nipples. Mike began to go faster, sticking his tounge in and out of her hole. Max made a noise before her juices squirted out onto Mike's face. She collapsed into El's arms, falling asleep almost immediately. 

Mike and El were squishing Max in the middle of them, both wanting to snuggle with the girl. Max felt as though she was laying on a could with her lovers. She had the blanket pulled up to her neck and her little teddy right beside her. Her long red hair was pulled into a bun, thanks to El, and she was in her most comfortable pjs. The TV was on to her favorite show and her partners were throwing praises at her left and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- S


	4. Requests!

Hey hey I'm taking requests for this book! What do you guys wanna see more of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- S

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So I'm gonna have two new smut books coming out this is just one of them. I'm thinking around 10 chapters to show this relationships ups and downs. 
> 
> \- S


End file.
